Fear
by Maria-A
Summary: Raven doesn't want to believe it. BeastBoy believes it, but still hopes it is not true. What will happen when they are both caught in it? CURRENTLY IN HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Alright, first chapter! I hope you guys like it, though it's not very cliff-hanging or long. It IS going to be a big story, but for now, a short chapter! Oh, and, this is a major BB x Rae story, so, if you don't like the pairing, just don't flame me or the story, okay? There's also a slight bit of Star x Robin._

_Disclaimer: Teen Titans has never and will never belong to me. As much as I wish it would, it doesn't. Ok? Ok._

Fear

A Teen Titans Fan Fiction

-Chapter 1 – The beginning-

Raven woke up with a gasp. She couldn't believe it...couldn't believe what she had just seen. Didn't want to believe it. So, she just shook her head, and turned to her alarm clock.

"Where is...Argh. It's 10:30! How come no one woke me up?" Raven said to her self. "I better get down stairs..."

-------

"BREAKFAST!" Cyborg yelled out.

"No need to yell, I'm right here..." Raven muttered, and sat on a chair beside their counter, where they ate.

BeastBoy turned into a Joey kangaroo, and jumped right on the chair beside Raven's. "How's it going, grumpy pants?" He said, quite loudly.

"Not now, BeastBoy. I have a headache." Raven said firmly, then glared annoyingly at BeastBoy. "Now, why did no one wake me up? And why are we eating breakfast so much later then usual!" She demanded.

Cyborg rolled his one human eye. "Why do you think? Spiky-haired kid didn't feel like having combat practice today. Just felt like talking with his girlfriend." He said mockingly, then turned to Robin, who was practically drooling over Starfire, their alien friend.

"Alright. First off all, you know my name, so use it. Second of all, SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" he yelled.

"Please, what is this...girlfriend of who you speak?" Starfire asked, her usual bright eyes shining with confusion.

"Er…uh…nothing, Star. Just…nothing." Robin answered her, blushing slightly.

Raven turned away from them, and faced BeastBoy. There was something…wrong with him. He was quieter then usual. BeastBoy caught her eyes, his eyes shining with…what was that? Tears? Again, she just shook her head, and looked away, not wanting to believe it.

"Can you hurry up? I don't want to wait forever to be able to eat, you know." Raven said, staring at Cyborg, who was holding the pan with the pancakes and arguing with Robin.

Cyborg gave her the pancakes so she could pass them out, meanwhile, he argued with Robin some more.

Raven passed them to everyone, but, when she got to BeastBoy, she couldn't help but ask, "What's wrong with you? Cat got your tongue?" She knew it hadn't hurt him that she asked so rudely, but, she couldn't help but feel guilty. How could she be so rude to him, when he was obviously having a problem?

BeastBoy faked a smile, and said, "No. A raven did."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Second chapter. X3 Please review! Or else I won't write! :D Lol, okay, maybe I will..but, still, REVIEW!...please? XD_

_Disclaimer: Teen Titans has never and will never belong to me. As much as I wish it would, it doesn't. Ok? Ok. :D_

Fear

A Teen Titans Fan Fiction

-Chapter 2 –Sleep-

Raven couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned all night, replying in the night what had happened in the morning. '_What is wrong with him?' _she thought to herself. '_And…how come..I..I..' _She cut herself off there, every time. She knew she couldn't go farther. She didn't _want_ to go farther. Or did she? She shook her head. '_I have to sleep. I have to concentrate. I have to meditate.'_

The same thing was happening to BeastBoy. Except, he wasn't thinking exactly that. _'What did I do? She'll kill me...' _was all he could think. Well, that, and _'But...why DID I do it, anyways? Something just…burned inside me. It just came out. What's going on with me?' _Then, he would think of Raven's face…but, for once, she was smiling...smiling…at him. Finally, he got somewhere. _'No.' _he thought. _'I can't do this…It's…well, Raven. She's…"off limits", let's say.' _So, he was thinking all night…all night, trying to not picture Raven.

---------

The next morning, there was a strange aura floating around. Everyone was thinking of something.

'_Don't look at BeastBoy. Don't look at BeastBoy.' _Raven kept thinking.

'_Don't meet Raven's eyes, don't meet Raven's eyes.' _BeastBoy kept thinking.

'_Mmmh...maybe I should ask Starfire out for Valentine's Day..' _Robin thought.

'_Cyborg said this 'Valentine's Day' was a day to be with your loved ones…Who shall I be with?' _Starfire pondered.

'_What is WITH everybody today?' _Cyborg shouted inside his mind.

---------

Raven went through the day not daring to look at BeastBoy. But, of course, she couldn't keep him out of his mind. She kept on wandering the dark corridors that were her mind, trying to think of something else, but all of the corridors had a dead end, a sad, fake smiling BeastBoy saying 'No. A raven did.' And sitting at the end of each of them. Just, sitting there. Looking up at Raven, his eyes watering…

'_No.' _Raven thought. _'This has to end tonight. I need to talk to BeastBoy.'_

So, Raven waited until BeastBoy was alone before dinner, and said, mumbling, "BeastBoy. We need to talk. Before you go to bed, after the movie we are all watching tonight, come to my room. Yes, my room." She added, looking at BeastBoy's surprised look, and answering it.

BeastBoy didn't say anything for the rest of the day. Not even before the movie, like he usually did. He just wandered what was going to happen…Finally, after what seemed days of waiting, the movie ended, Raven said good night, and she headed to her room. BeastBoy said good night as well, then followed Raven.

Raven finally reached her room, then heard a piercing scream. She ran outside, and saw BeastBoy, laying down, bleeding.

-----------

_A/N: Well, that's the end of the chapter. It's about to get cool-io! Lol, you probably weren't expecting this from the fanfic so soon, were you? XD Okay, now go! REVIEW! _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Third chapter. This one is really, really, really, REALLY short. Only about 2 paragraphs. Maybe less. XD Sorry about that. Oh, and, I'm also sorry the others were short, too. XD I just love leaving people on cliff hangers. _

_Disclaimer: Teen Titans has never and will never belong to me. As much as I wish it would, it doesn't. Ok? Ok. :D_

Fear

A Teen Titans Fan Fiction

-Chapter 3 –Beast-

Raven couldn't believe it. There lay BeastBoy, his hands on his face, nails growing incredibly fast, blood streaming down his face, panting and screaming loudly.

Suddenly, another scream filled the halls.

Raven screamed, a, ironically, high pitched scream, for BeastBoy had just turned to look at her, his eyes completely red, an evil grin on his face.

Then he launched.

-----------

_A/N: XD; I know, I know, short! Bite me. It's good. Kinda. XD Anyways, review. Or else! ...whispers: I won't write:D _


End file.
